transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Decepticons On Io
Surface of Io Astonishing...absolutely astonishing...These are the first words which strike you as you gaze upon Io's volcanic and extremely primordial surface. Overwhelming everything to the northern, as well as eastern and western horizions looms the largest and arguably the most beautiful planet in the Sol system, Jupiter. As you survey the landscape, you're intrigued to find that there are virtually no impact craters...just a smooth surface covered with volcanic ash and lava. Far off to the east, past the actual horizon line, you can see one of the six active volcanic regions of Io towering miles into the thin sulphur-dioxide atmosphere...dwarfing even that is the violent stream of volcanic debris being thrust from it, almost off the moon itself. Closer to the east you notice a small cave which seems somehow out-of-the-ordinary. With everything on this moon being either red, orange, or white in color, you find it odd that the entrance to the cave is glowing a dull shade of yellow-green. Contents: Cybertronian Starfighter Risk - Geothermal Station Obvious exits: Launch leads to Jovian Orbit. East leads to Cave. Risk - Geothermal Station Io is generous with its heat, lurid yellow-orange atmosphere shimmering with the constant air convection from lava flows. The silicate-based rocks furthest from any geothermal activity are encrusted with pale yellow white sulfur frost. Clad in meters thick, reinforced steel walls, the exterior of this base is pitted, corroded black with the hydrogen sulfide residue of the volcanic atmosphere. Inside, the armored walls are lit with ruddy light from below, as generators and turbines labor over open pits of lava. Cubulator 3000s hum sonorously as they convert that heat into energon, the glow becoming much rosier in the warehouse storage rooms. Scourge descends from Jovian Orbit. The base is frustratingly claustrophobic on the inside. The metres thick hull that protects those inside dampens noises. This, and the lack of sufficient lighting, adds to the encased feeling that one gets while here. The Decepticon Military Operations expert, Shockwave, does not seem at all bothered by this. He stands in the makeshift command centre, watching numerous monitors that show images from around the station. He watches as Decepticons continue to work to get this place up and running, hauling cables to and fro, monitoring the lava floes beneath the station, and otherwise working. This place is, due to its location, a maintenance nightmare. A radar blip drops out of FTL just outside of Io's atmosphere; ringing planet once before raising his nose and beginning to drop. Soon he becomes a streak in the sulfuric atmosphere until he transforms at the last moment and enters the facility; stepping into the command center with his hands clasped behind the small of his back -- not unlike an admiral pacing the deck of his ship. Buzzsaw somehow manage to fly on around the moon and fly up next to Shockwave. He hovers there until shockwave holds up his arm, or tells him to buzz off....in which case, he'll land on shockwave's shoulder. Look, up in the sky! It's a bird! It's a plane! It's.. three identical Sweeps. Two break off and go off in separate directions in orbit while the remaining one dives down to the moon's surface. Several minutes after Cyclonus' arrival, Scourge steps into the facility. You can generally tell it's Scourge because the other Sweeps don't have as high quality animation. Sweep Spacecraft transforms into his Scourge mode. Shockwave does hold out his arm for Buzzsaw, allowing the Cassetticon to perch there. He understands the nature of Decepticon leadership, and while Galvatron is away that leadership is up for grabs. Buzzsaw is the representation of this. "Observe, Buzzsaw," Shockwave drones, watching the monitors. "New infrastructure assisting in the Decepticon war effort against the Autobots. This is precisely the sort of project that we as an Empire need to concentrate on. Not merely in this solar system but back on Cybertron as well. Consider whether it is a coincidence that we make these strides just as Galvatron is no longer here to 'lead' us." One of the monitors shows energon cubes slowly being produced from a conveyor belt above the massive turbines that stretch into the moon's core. Suddenly there's a flashing light on one of the computers next to the wall of monitors, and Shockwave turns to view it. "Ah, it seems we have company." The radar screens mark Cyclonus, Scourge, and his Sweeps' (and possibly Catechism's) paths near the moon. Shockwave waits patiently for the pair to arrive at the Command Centre. When Cyclonus arrives, Shockwave states, "Greetings." Buzzsaw perches upon Shockwave's arm and observes what Shockwave is saying. He folds his wings tighter to himself to keep from clocking Shockwave upon the head as he holds him up, and even turns his attention to the radar as the Unicronians arrive. Cybertronian Starfighter keeps his hands behind the small of his back. It is incredibly hard to say what he thinks of the entire operation so far. Rather the entire thing so far is mute observation as he pointedly does not return Shockwave's greeting. Instead, he makes his way around the frustratingly small facility -- which likely doesn't take long -- and then returns to the command center. "Estimated time until this facility is online?" He demands. The purple glow of nuclear-powered turbines fades away as Cyclonus shifts into Robot Mode. Cyclonus keeps his hands behind the small of his back. It is incredibly hard to say what he thinks of the entire operation so far. Rather the entire thing so far is mute observation as he pointedly does not return Shockwave's greeting. Instead, he makes his way around the frustratingly small facility -- which likely doesn't take long -- and then returns to the command center. "Estimated time until this facility is online?" He demands. Catechism transforms to her jet mode, which is quite astoundingly simple for the coneheaded model that she is. Scourge doesn't bother with the tour, making a beeline directly for Shockwave. Other than a narrow-eyed glare, he gives no real greeting or even acknowledgement. "Cyclonus, my Sweeps report the orbit is clear. I'll have them scour the surface now." Scourge walks over to the nearest window or viewport and looks out at the glowing red landscape. XF-35B Astral Lightning has been summoned. She's not even sure that she's been summoned for a purpose, but unlike some people, she's not picky. Io? She's not sure she's ever even visited here. Catechism hasn't had her space wings for long, and space is big - a lot of places to go, and why would she want to go to Io? It's a hellish place, from the write-up. Shockwave seems satisfied to continue serving as a perch for Buzzsaw. It lets Cyclonus and Scourge know who among them is leadership material while Galvatron is away. The cycloptic mech does not seem to mind Cyclonus getting straight to the point. "The facility is online as of now, however we are running at 15% capacity. Will more mechpower and time I estimate we should be fully operational within 39.73 hours. This assumes, of course, that the station receives the required support from the rest of Decepticon Command." Shockwave glances at Scourge briefly but doesn't address him. He doesn't bother saying that he is thankful to have Sweeps patrolling the area. "I'm sorry, Shockwave." Cyclonus states; hands still maddeningly behind the small of his back. "But 15% capacity is not online. However, forty hours is not particularialy difficult." Glancing at the radar he spies an incoming blip. "I am certain that Air Commander Catechism will prove sufficient for the required round-up of personnel to get you everything that you need." He seems to have hardly noticed Buzzsaw, and finally now turns back to Scourge. "Have them scan underground as well, if any caverns are found. I wish to be certain that there is no remote monitoring equipment in the vicinity that will detect the structure." He then glances at Shockwave. "What defenses will the station be equipped with?" Buzzsaw turns to Cyclonus and stares at him for a little bit. "Cyclonus....do you think the sweeps will be able to fit through certain passages if they go below a certain size?" He then turns his attention back to shockwave. "While the sweeps are not incompetant....I will say that they are not dedicated scouts.......excellent hunters, yes. Scouts....no." He then turns back to Shockwave. "What's the purpose of this facility, Shockwave....if I may ask." XF-35B Astral Lightning transforms and drops to one knee in a bow to her superiors before standing up. Light gravity here! Bouncy! She assures, "I'll have a patrol roster drawn up before the cycle is out, my lords." All the people she doesn't like? Maybe. XF-35B Astral Lightning transforms into robot form. Catechism's feet unfold, her arms unfold out of her body, her nosecone rotates through her body and ends up on her shoulders to expose her face, and her wings rotate into position. Scourge grasps one of the ubiquitous metal railings that the facilities come equipped with, and the sound of his claws can be heard as they scrape slowly on its surface. Harshly, he growls, "If you want to melt your tailfeathers out there in their place, be my guest." He turns his head to glare at Buzzsaw. "And next time you'll speak to /me/ if you have something to say about the Sweeps." In the distance, there is a shrill cry, the sound of something falling like a bomb, then... THWAK! Americon lands right in the middle of the gathering, blackened and steaming. Unperturbed by his unusual entrance, he stands, dusts himself off a little, then raises his arm as if to salute someone, but then realizes he's not sure who to salute in these unstable times. Sure, Cyclonus is technically the Vice President, and ergo the boss in the President's absence, but Shockwave turns into a giant gun. He settles for saluting everyone present one-by-one, and says, "Americon reporting, sirs! I have discovered that the lava baths on this planet are really hot and liable to erupt at a moment's notice! I do not reccommend going for a swim!" Shockwave lets Buzzsaw handle the age-old argument between Unicronians and non-Unicronians. Given the loyalty issues Shockwave knows which side his bread is buttered on. "Production will increase shortly," he tells Cyclonus. Shockwave reminds himself that while Cyclonus may be 100% loyal to Galvatron, he is a damn superb leader in his own right, and his opinions cannot be ignored. "Once this facility is fully operational I b-..." Shockwave trails off. "Do you... hear something?" It is the shrill cry of Americon, and Shockwave glares at the little saluting mech, annoyed. "The sweeps will do fine. Most are equipped with sensors that can penetrate the rock, and they are properly environmentally shielded. Furthermore, your greater familiarity with the sweeps than myself and Scourge proves to be an asset, Buzzsaw. As does your condenscending tone and lack of respect. I am certain that when pressing situations arrive in future, we will all turn to you for your wise guidance." He inclines his head at Catechism. "Do you have word on your . . special project, as of yet? I am very much eager to see if your plan proves to be effective and what results you are able to produce." Then Shockwave speaks up. "Excell . . . " he trails off. He stares a moment. " . . . llent . . Shockwave." Cyclonus is staring at Americon, specifically. Fleet arrives in a more or less normal manner, although there's no telling how he got here, as he's one of the few in the area without spaceflight and the shuttle he tends to favor is currently on the bottom of the Pz-Zazzian ocean (along with Ol' Rusty and Trypticon. That was a BUSY few weeks!). Probably he arrived on a more normal, less on-FIRE shuttle. He scans the area, and his optics brighten in faint alarm as he spies the number of high-rankers present. After shooting off a quick salute towards Cyclonus (that hopefully Cyclonus will fail to notice), he immediately looks around, searching for a means with which to look busy and useful. Buzzsaw glares back at Scourge. "I notice you didn't deny what I said, Scourge." he then looks to Cyclonus. "you misunderstand, Cyclonus. Having Hunters are an asset to the Decepticons, but Did not know they were environmentally shielded. I apologize. what I meant by a dedicated scout was a gatherer of intelligence while remaining unseen, or mostly unseen, himself. Usually someone that observed from afar and having little to zero chance of getting into danger himself....." Catechism reports to Cyclonus, "I've spoken with Scrapper, my lord. He says that he has the plans for the previous War Academy, and he thinks Nightsiege would be the best location, as it is easily defensible. I have informed him that some educational facilities may need to be... updated to modern standards. I shall draft up a list of supplies for Aerospace to target, soon." Scourge scowls, "And I notice you're still here, bird." He glares at Americon, and back at Buzzsaw. "So watch that little beak of yours." Americon looks between Scourge and Buzzsaw as he is glared at. Ohhh, Scourge wants him to menace Buzzsaw, right? That's what that look meant, right? Ok, he can do that. "YEAH!" Americon says, pointing a finger at Buzzsaw with as much wrath as he can muster. Shockwave watches Americon for a few more moments before looking over at Catechism. He listens to the report she gives Cyclonus and answers, "Excellent. This sort of reconstruction, Buzzsaw, is what I was referring to. We have the opportunity now to rebuild the infrastructure of the Empire to heights not seen for millions of years, and we cannot allow that to pass us by. I am certain the Autobots will not." Catechism adds, "Oh, yeah! Uh." She rubs the back of her cone and looks left and right, "I figured that because we have suns, we could easily fuel the Academy without raids, sir." To the uninformed, solar panels are a magic fix for everything. However, they /are/ pretty efficient, these days. Sunder quirks an optic brow at Buzzsaw, then at Scourge. He strokes his beard thoughtfully. Shockwave, to Catechism, drones, "Correct. While so-called raids still have their use as a necessary diversion for the troops-" Shockwave idly gestures with his hand in Americon's direction, suggesting he is the sort of trooper that needs diversions. "-and to keep Autobot and Earth Defence Command forces on the defensive, we no longer need to rely on it as our primary source of fueling the war effort. We can instead concentrate on striking at Autobot positions and destroying them." Buzzsaw just blinks his optics at Scourge. "No." he then turns one of his audios to Shockwave. "so we're using Io as an energon factory?" he asks quizzically before turning to Catechism. "Good cycle, Air Commander......or should your title be changed to Space commander now?" But then Shockwave's declaration snaps his head back to him. "And for that.....you need scouts." Catechism notes mildly, "The title of Air Commander is traditional." After all, Starcream was space-capable, and he was Air Commander, but she isn't going to mention Starscream around Scourge. Ramjet was space capable, too, and she thinks even Dirge can putz into orbit, these days. "Has... somebody claimed that we don't need scouts?" Fleet asks from the position where he is trying rather hard to look busy. Buzzsaw's continued self-promotions are rather confusing for him. Scourge lets go of the now partly-rended safety railing to walk over to Shockwave. He growls, "Galvatron will return soon. Your work will please him. You'll do well to keep it up and stay in his favor." Then he snaps over at Catechism, "Seeker Commander! I want you to select your highest priority target, and the Sweeps will take care of it." Without breaking his stride or changing his tone, he says, "Sunder! Explain to the bird what happens if I decide I don't like what he has to say." Americon shrugs at Fleet. "I guess so? I mean, I was looking into being a scout one day, myself, and I think I would be very good at it because of how incredibly SUBTLE I am!" He frowns. "Buuut if nobody needs scouts anymore, guess that's out of the question..." He hangs his head sadly. Sunder fixes his gaze upon Buzzsaw. "Those who defy Scourge get gutted," he says matter-of-factly. He flexes his talons. Shockwave was about to tell Buzzsaw that nobody has any issue with scouts, but Fleet beat him to it. "You may coordinate your scouting duties with the Air Commander, Buzzsaw. There are other lucrative targets throughout this solar system." Shockwave's optic stops flashing as he goes silent, listening to Scourge's words. He looks back at the Sweep Commander, but his lack of features make it unclear whether he is glaring or merely listening. "I do not operate to earn Galvatron's favour," Shockwave says in a slightly terse tone, "I operate to better the Decepticon Empire." Subtle? Right. Fleet stares at Americon for a moment, trying to picture him as a scout. Then he decides not to disabuse him of the notion that Scouts aren't needed anymore and just says, tone convincingly sympathetic, "Well, I'm sure you'll find a new dream, Americon." Scourge growls darkly back at Shockwave, "Our Lord Galvatron /is/ the Decepticon Empire, Shockwave. Only through his power will we achieve total victory. You're smart enough to know this already." Catechism is not, technically speaking, actually a Seeker anymore, and a lot of her men aren't Seekers. So she's really not much of a Seeker who is a commander or a commander of Seekers. Slag, not even all Seekers are in Aerospace! Some are weirdos who are in Intelligence instead. "Highest priority target?" Catechism is... not used to Scourge offering to do things for her. Well, for the Empire. She is used to Scourge threatening to kill her for screwing up. She thinks him offering to do stuff is scarier, though. What if she stutters and picks something stupid? Also, aren't Sweeps most for... killing things, not stealing them? Who does she need dead, to accomplish her goals? The Empire's goals. Yeah. She thinks, and she realises it's a rather long list. Buzzsaw looks to Shockwave and nods. "as do we all." He then looks to Catechism. "I'm at your disposal, Air Commander." Such a formal tone..... Having recently arrived by shuttle, the dour blue robot known as Darkwing slowly makes his way to the group. Hearing the Shockwave had finally regained contact with the Decepticons and was in need of staff; Darkwing got here as soon as he could. Finally a command he actually had respect for. "This place gives me a bad sense of Deja vu..." He mutters as he joins the grou on the volcanic base. Hearing the current conversation, he withholds a sneer toward the flying soapbar. "Regardless of veiw points, I am glad that Shockwave has returned to us, and not have succumbed to the horrors and suffering in this endless waste of a universe. Shockwave meets Scourge's gaze. It is irksome to have to put up with the Unicronians' love of Galvatron, but he understands it is for the good Empire - for now. "Of course," Shockwave replies. "We all serve Galvatron." It takes great strength of will and discipline to say that, but these are things Shockwave has plenty of. Americon grins, "Thanks, Fleet! Maybe I can just dream of killing Dinobots. Yeaaah. One day, Grimlock, your butt is *mine.*" He begins to cackle in an uncharacteristically sinister manner. "Indeed, we all serve Galvatron," Sunder agrees. Catechism thinks Buzzsaw is a sycophantic little git. When she was hobbling about, in dire need of a sword cane, he was all jeers! Now that she's back, fit and in fighting form, /now/ he's playing nice. She ponders Scourge's offer some more, and she suggests, "...strike at combiner teams. Particularly the torsos, if you can, but limbs will do. Rob the Autobots of their giants, piece by piece." Fleet watches Americon for a moment, his expression surprisingly neutral. "Ah, very good. A fine dream, that," Fleet agrees, then glances up as the Sweeps and Shockwave reaffirm their love for Galvatron. He shrugs without saying anything. He serves the scariest person that isn't going to destroy him no matter what. That's generally Unicron. Shockwave isn't always able to get away without saying anything when it comes to reaffirming one's love for Galvatron. As much as Shockwave often despises Galvatron, Cyclonus and the Sweeps are smart enough to *know* this. They tend to watch Shockwave carefully for this. Behind Shockwave, for those who joined us recently, is a wall full of monitors that show various images throughout the geothermal station. Giant turbines stretching into the lava, darkened hallways where technicians are rerouting new power cables, and even several exterior views of the treacherous surroundings. Scourge smirks cruelly, satisfied with Shockwave's 'admission of loyalty' for now. With Catechism's answer he turns and heads for the exit. "If that's the best you can come up with," he tells her as he passes, "then it will have to do. Sunder! Two more of the huntsmen are searching this moon for spies. If they find anything, you know what to do." Sunder nods. "Indeed," he purrs, flexing his talons and clenching them. Catechism was expecting sympathy from a decepticon? how droll. His attention turns to the monitors and tilts his head. "Commander Shockwave......can the geothermal energy from those lava pits be used for energon as well as catechism's idea of solar energy?" Shockwave gestures to one of the monitors that shows energon cubes slowly being produced on a conveyor belt. "Affirmative. This is an energon producing facility using this moon's natural heat. There is no reason we cannot cover this entire world with such facilities - so long as we could defend it." Scourge walks out and basks in the hellish glow of the volcanic moon. He transforms and winks out of sight, heading into space. Scourge moves to the Jovian Orbit. Scourge disappears, entering the Jovian System. Americon grins, saluting Shockwave unnecessarily. "I volunteer to defend this moon! Indeed, I have accumulated sufficient "robot points" so that I can afford an upgrade! If only Soundwave was around to do them! It's like he's trying to avoid me!" "Volunteering is irrelevent," Shockwave drones. "Only that you do as you are ordered in a competent fashion. As for your dealings with Soundwave, they are outside the scope of my command." That is Shockwave-speak for 'I don't care'. Americon looks a little sad. *He* cares.